Don't Capsize!
Don't Capsize! is the second episode of BFIS, where the captains choose their teams, and after the challenge, contestants are up for elimination for the first time. Plot The episode starts with Napkin falling asleep, then Rubber going by, walking away, saying he's pleased because they just returned from a long tour. Thread then walks by, laughingly saying she'll play tricks on Napkin and cover him with bugs. This angers Rubber, who says "Don't disturb the nap of a napkin!" Then Thread gets scared at the fact she's "disturbing", and claims that Napkin doesn't belong in the battle (because he's already asleep a lot and the battle is for better sleep). Rubber notes that even if she tried to cover Napkin with bugs, Bugspray could get rid of them. Bugspray walks by and says she'll only do this if Napkin's not breathing. (What happens if you breathe bug spray?) Nintendo then tells Lamp and Candle that it's time to choose the teams. He shows them their team mats, which their team members will be directed to go to. He also says a tiebreaker is needed because neither of them were seen falling off the beam. Candle asks what the tiebreaker is, and Nintendo says it is to eat 100 jellybeans. Lamp gets nervous, and Nintendo says it's way better than RPS because the following recommended characters are anxious to watch: *Z - stanley Jr. Huh *Triforce - Brandon Olague *Rubberband Ball - ray hogaland *Propeller - abruni22 *Remote - Owen Horn *Weight - Dean Chinski *Apple Juice - Joe Febrian *BBQ - Enzo S.S *Coconut - TacoTurtleAnimations *Globe - HyperplanetX128 *Donut - Teddy Garmon *Lasergun - bladethe blade *Umbrella - Nicole Richardson *X - Jackson Olbrish *Puddle - rexelstudios Candle says it makes her hungry. When time starts, she finishes in no time, and gets to choose first. #Candle chooses Beachball #Lamp chooses Lemonade, which makes her happy because Sunscreen said she had to wait to join her alliance. #Sunscreen reminds Candle that Beachball's in her alliance so she chooses Sunscreen. #Lamp chooses Camera because she makes things "picture-perfect". #Sunscreen asks Candle if Bugspray can be on their team, which Candle agrees with. Then Nintendo notes that any team member can choose with permission from the team captain, and advises them to start picking boys. #Lamp chooses Bowling Ball because he's experienced. #Candle chooses Febreze, brightening The Aerosol Love Couple. #Lamp chooses Dodecahedron, and the final 8 to be chosen are revealed. #Candle chooses Napkin because he looks extra excited. #Lamp chooses Alarm Clock putting the three boys together. #Candle, Febreze and Napkin agree to choose Rubber. #Camera explains to Lamp how they wouldn't want Eggy, but it would be more unfair (and unfriendly) to force Eggy onto Candle's team, so they pick him. #Febreze chooses his best friend Radio and the final 3 are revealed. #Lamp chooses Brownie for the same reason Eggy was chosen. #Much to Napkin's fear, Rubber chooses Thread. #This leaves Carrot to be on Lamp's team. Then Nintendo says to choose team names. Since Lamp shines light, and Camera says some of her team is electronic, so their team name should be [[Shining Lights|'The Shining Lights']]. Since Sunscreen's alliance is beach-related, Sunscreen says their team name should be [[Beach Glows|'The Beach Glows']]. Then Nintendo explains the battle thus: All you guys will compete in one challenge each month, and one of you will be eliminated each month until the final two. The final two will compete in a final challenge to see who will win the isle of peace. When the number of contestants is small enough, there will not be teams anymore. NOTE TO VIEWERS: BFIS may not be right for you; side effects may include sleepiness and lack of energy. (Someone once watched BFS on a sleeper train, then fell fast asleep and left the computer on and exhausted its energy!) Lemonade says this is just like BFDI and Rubber says this is just like OM. Then Nintendo announces that the next challenge is to ride a boat to the finish then rip it. Napkin said it'll be bad for him since he's stained by water. Nintendo announces the boats in the shed behind them, and Rubber is happy about the boats. The Shining Lights take the boat without the motor, since Lamp doesn't want to go fast. The Beach Glows then take the boat with the motor since it's the only one left. The Shining Lights start taking the boat first. Bowling Ball asks if they should go faster and Dodecahedron says it's no big deal if they don't give up. Carrot then scares Eggy and Brownie by saying he'll twist them if they think the team will lose. The Beach Glows hear voices ahead and catch up by turning on their motor. Later, Lemonade finds the finish, and swims to it and leaps across, saying that her team won. Right when Bowling Ball is about to tell her what she's supposed to do when she gets to the finish, the Beach Glows' boat slams into their boat and makes everyone capsize (except Camera). Then the Beach Glows quickly get to the finish and Bugspray rips it, causing a victory. When Lemonade hears that her team lost, she feels sorry that she forgot to rip the finish ribbon, and Camera feels sad that she didn't remember either (for if she remembered, she'd rip it right away - she's a flying creature!). Nintendo tells Lemonade that she wins immunity for the episode, for getting to the finish though forgetting to rip it. In the epilogue, Camera pulls the SL's out of the water (except Lemonade, who ran to shore, and Carrot, who got out by himself because he protested drowning). Lamp thanks her for doing this and asks about the boat that sank. Camera says they should leave it there, and that "sharing is caring". Trivia *Now you know where the word "napkin" comes from! *The note to viewers is voiced by Google Translate. *Lemonade knows BFDI because she met Pencil in the last episode of BFS season 1. Rubber knows OM because of his cousin Bouncy Ball. *In the epilogue, Lemonade is sleeping on the shore; and like any youngster Eggy and Brownie fall asleep. Goofs *There are sound glitches in the episode. *The class is on a ground of grass at the beginning of the episode, but after the battle is explained, they immediately appear on sand. *''Nintendo'' said to rip off the finish ribbon, but Bugspray ripped it in half. *When Lemonade found the finish, she was intended to swim to it and leap across. That improvement was discovered after the video was posted. *When Alarm Clock and Lamp fell into the water, they should have buzzed in electrocution, like in every other object show. *Kind of like Test Tube lying down in the video Still Awake, when Lemonade is lying down her drink does not float on the bottom. Category:Video Category:Episode Category:Team choosing